


more than that

by boywonder



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Imbalance, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: Graves shook his head slightly and changed his approach.





	more than that

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me about this or any other ship thanks, just let ppl enjoy things
> 
> also this is filthy, don't read it if you're not into that.

“Am I your whore?” 

Graves paused where he was taking off his cufflinks. He set them in a dish on the dresser and turned slowly back around to face Credence. The boy was looking at the ground.

”What?” Graves asked, quietly, keeping his voice neutral. 

A muscle worked in Credence’s jaw. It had been hard enough for him to ask once. 

”Credence, ” Graves said.

”Am I your whore?” Credence asked again, not looking up. 

”Where did you get that idea?” Graves asked, still neutral. 

Credence didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to tell Graves that he heard people talk about things like this. He heard lots of things. He was tall, but people ignored him as if he wasn’t there. He stood out because of how Mary Lou made him look, but there were so many people in New York that it didn’t really even matter. He didn’t talk a lot himself, so he could just...listen. He listened a lot. People said all sorts of things when they didn’t think other people were listening. Besides, Mary Lou said nasty things about other people all the time; she always had some cautionary tale (mostly for Credence’s adopted sisters, since Credence himself was a lost cause in her eyes). Anyway, he didn’t like to talk about his ma to Graves when Graves hadn’t directly asked about her.

“Did you talk to someone about this?” Graves continued after a minute. 

Credence’s head snapped up, eyes wide. “No, Mr. Graves! Of course I didn’t!” he said, quickly, startled. Graves had never told him not to, or even implied that he shouldn’t, but Credence knew well enough that what they did behind closed doors shouldn’t be discussed elsewhere. Anyway, who would he talk to?

Graves crossed his arms, considering. “Do you know what that means?”

Credence’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I’m not stupid,” he said, voice low. 

Graves raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say and don’t think that you are.”

“I know what it means,” Credence answered, his face reddening slightly. “It’s dirty.”

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. You know that, don’t you?”

Credence shook his head. “No, I...I want to. I always want to. I’m sorry, Mr. Graves, please—“

Graves held up a hand and hushed the boy. “All right.”

The room was silent. Credence looked down again, inspecting his hands, a little too ashamed to look at Graves. 

“Credence,” Graves said again. Credence’s chin lifted slightly — an indication that he’d heard — but he didn’t otherwise move, so Graves went on, “Come here.”

Credence dropped his hands and forced himself to cover the agonising distance between them. Really, it was only about four feet, but it seemed like so far to move. It wasn’t that he was _afraid_ of Graves, exactly; he was naturally hesitant, and after the question he’d asked, he wasn’t sure what to expect. The glances at Graves’s face that he’d managed to steal revealed nothing. 

Graves put one hand on either side of Credence’s face, pulling him up to look at him. Credence didn’t raise his eyes. 

“Look at me,” Graves said. 

Credence clenched his jaw and flicked his eyes up to meet Graves’s. He only managed eye contact for a moment. Graves waited, silently. Credence, with great effort, brought his eyes up again and held the wizard’s gaze. 

Graves spoke again when he was sure Credence wasn’t going to look away again. “I meant it, you know. Anytime you want this to stop, it stops. I won’t be angry.”

“I _don’t want it to stop_ ,” Credence said, heatedly. There wasn’t a lot that he said with conviction, so it was a little surprising. 

Of course, Graves had known when they met that Credence was lonely. Physical contact that didn’t hurt — or that he _chose_ — was one of the few ways he could stave off that aching loneliness. He used that loneliness, but he’d never pushed Credence to do something he hadn’t wanted or enjoyed.

Graves dropped his hands to Credence’s shoulders, squeezing him just a little so he’d relax. Graves’s hands were warm; Credence could feel that through the thin fabric. Graves’s hands were always warm.

“Do you want to be my whore, Credence?” Graves asked, his voice low.

Credence went still under his hands. He was quiet for a long time. Graves didn’t press him, and didn’t move. Finally, Credence managed to say, “It’s dirty.” His words were barely above a whisper. He didn’t tense up again or shake his head, though; nothing indicated that he was saying _no_ , exactly.

“I like you dirty,” Graves answered, leaning forward so he said the words directly into the boy’s ear. Credence’s breath caught.

“You do?” he finally asked, though he already knew the answer.

“What wouldn’t I like about it?” Graves asked, almost dismissively, “My greedy little slut on his knees, begging for my cock?”

“Mr. Graves, please…” Credence said, his voice tight.

“‘Mr. Graves,’ is it?” asked Graves. It wasn’t a warning, just a question. Still, Credence felt like it was a question that had a wrong answer.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he said, automatically.

Graves made a noise of approval.

“You didn’t answer my question, Credence,” Graves said, stepping back away from the boy. 

Credence’s eyes followed his movements, but he didn’t actually look up. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. 

Finally, he said, “I want to be more than that.”

Graves tilted his head slightly, considering. “You’re much more than that, my boy,” he said softly. His tone was never _exactly_ kind, but it was close enough. 

Credence looked up again for a second, considering. He accepted Graves’s words at face value and looked back down again. 

He ended up repeating, “It’s... _dirty_.” The way he said the word “dirty” sounded like he meant something else to be in its place, but he wasn’t sure what word to use there. 

Graves shook his head slightly and changed his approach. “Are you hard right now?”

Credence nodded, without hesitation.

“Out loud, please,” Graves instructed.

Credence clenched his hands back into fists. “Yes, sir,” he said, quietly, but again without hesitation. 

“Good. Strip,” Graves said. It was definitely an order, and not a suggestion. 

“Sir, I—”

Before Credence could get any further than that, Graves reached out and took his chin. His hand was tight as he pulled the boy’s face up. He kept it tight until Credence actually looked at him.

“No. Do as you’re told,” Graves said. His expression was unreadable, his eyes dark. Credence had no idea what would happen if he argued or disobeyed. Something worked its way through him — something hot, something he enjoyed, despite feeling like maybe he shouldn’t.

He didn’t answer, but Graves let him go. Immediately, he brought his hands up to work at undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Once he was naked, he balled his hands back at his sides. It was always hard to be in front of Graves when he was naked and turned on; it felt shameful, and the urge to hide was quite strong, but he knew Graves didn’t want him to hide.

“What do you want me to do, sir?” he asked.

“You already know what I want you to do, slut,” Graves responded, flatly.

Credence felt his blood warm, racing through his veins, pounding in his ears.

 _I like you dirty_ , he heard in his head, and then, _Anytime you want this to stop, it stops._

He sunk to his knees.

He let Graves’s words play over in his head. Of _course_ the older man wanted him to talk. Talking was the hardest thing, no matter how many times he made himself say something. This time, of course, it was no different. 

“I...I want your cock, sir,” the boy said, hoping he’d been loud enough for Graves to hear. 

“Do you?” Graves asked, unmoving — and unmoved. 

Credence thought about that for a moment before he responded, “Please, sir, I want to suck your cock,” he said, rushing the words together. 

“ _Do you_?” Graves asked again. 

Credence didn’t answer. What was wrong about this? Graves had often insisted that Credence tell him what he wanted. 

It dawned on him, finally, that Graves hadn’t _asked_ what he wanted; he’d said something, earlier, then implied that it was an order. 

_Oh_.

Credence felt his heart pound like it might break out of his chest, or like his skin couldn’t quite hold everything he was feeling. 

“Please let me suck your cock, sir. Please,” he said, fervently, and it felt like praying. 

Graves took a step toward the boy. “ _Yes_ ,” he answered, his tone almost matching Credence’s. 

Credence felt both relief and desire flush through him as Graves took another step. He reached up with shaky but eager hands to undo the wizard’s belt, then his trousers. He was already quite hard when Credence freed his cock from its confinement. 

Sucking Graves’s cock was much easier than talking. Even now, with the wizard distant and stern, it was relatively easy. Though he secretly worried he wasn’t good enough at it, he _liked_ doing it. It didn’t require words or thought, just instinct and paying attention to the older man’s reactions. 

Credence ran his tongue over the head of Graves’s cock slowly, then again a bit quicker. He felt Graves’s hand in his hair and found that encouraging, so he sucked the head into his mouth, let it slide out, and did it again. The second time, Graves pushed him down a little, urging him (though not forcing him) to take more of it. Credence did, of course, wanting to please the man. 

Graves didn’t give Credence much time to breathe when he pulled back. He kept his hand in the boy’s hair and thrust into his mouth. Credence was a little surprised by it, but he adjusted, working his mouth as much as he could as Graves fucked his face, slowly at first, then faster, harder. Credence tried not to choke when the thrusts increased. 

Graves kept up his pace for a bit, leaving Credence panting around him. He stopped abruptly, pulling his hand and his cock away. Credence caught himself before he could become completely unbalanced and fall. 

He looked up at Graves in confusion. “Sir, please—”

Graves tucked himself back in and fastened his trousers again. “There’s more I want from you than just this,” he said. “Stand up.”

Credence stared after him for a moment before scrambling to his feet.

Graves nodded in the direction of the bed. “Get on the bed,” he said. 

Credence took a step, but hesitated. He looked at Graves, questioningly, not wanting to say anything or seem like he was arguing.

“Hands and knees,” Graves said, answering the boy’s unasked question.

Credence swallowed, warring with himself about whether he felt embarrassed or excited to do as he was told. Contrasting feelings aside, he did it anyway. He could hear Graves moving behind him, but he didn’t look back at the man.

There was something that Credence had learned to recognise as magic crackling through the air. The lights dimmed, but didn’t go out. Credence was more comfortable when they did this in the dark, but they almost never did. Graves liked to look at him.

“Open your legs wider,” Graves said. 

Credence shivered slightly, but did as he was told, moving his knees so his legs were open. Of course he felt somewhat ashamed of this, but that wasn’t all he felt. He was impossibly hard.

Graves moved behind him, coming up and putting a hand on his lower back. “I’m going to fuck you, boy,” he said, his voice low and rough.

Credence bit his lip, afraid he was going to fall apart if he spoke, but without thinking, he gasped out, “Yes, sir.”

Almost immediately, Credence felt Graves’s slick finger pressing into him. He wasn’t rough about it, but he wasn’t gentle or hesitant, either. Credence, always tense, tried to relax around him and didn’t really manage it. It hurt, but not much.

He always tried to tell himself he didn’t like the part that hurt, but that wasn’t true. Graves pulled his finger back and Credence pressed back against him right away, seeking more than he was getting. Graves obliged him. After a moment, he added another finger, drawing a choked moan out of the boy.

Graves held his fingers still for a second. Credence, however, didn’t still his movements, pushing his hips back unthinkingly, fucking himself onto the man’s fingers. Graves let him do that for awhile.

Graves leaned over the boy, though he didn’t take his hand away. His free hand moved up Credence’s back towards his shoulders. “Enjoying yourself, slut?” Graves asked.

Credence felt a shudder work through him. He might have stopped moving his hips, but he couldn’t quite seem to.

“Yes, sir,” he said, ragged.

“Do you want more?” Graves asked, teasing another finger against the boy’s entrance, but not giving it to him yet.

Credence nodded, then caught himself. “You said you…” he started, but he choked on the words.

Graves responded to that by pushing that third finger into the boy, rougher than he’d been before. Credence cried out, but didn’t move away; in fact, his hips kept going.

“I said what?” Graves asked, his voice the edge of a knife.

Credence didn’t answer right away. The room was entirely quiet, except for the sound of the boy working himself on the wizard’s hand.

“You said you were going to fuck me,” Credence finally answered.

“Is that not what I’m doing?” Graves asked, and Credence let out a small moan in response.

Again, he remembered what Graves had said before he’d even taken his clothes off. That was what the man wanted from him, _expected_ from him, even.

“Please, sir,” he said, finding the words easier now than they’d been earlier, thanks to desire and sensation overriding his general shame, “please give me your cock instead.”

Graves leaned down and kissed Credence’s shoulder, close to his neck. The kiss was hot, and Credence thought he could feel Graves’s desire in it. He hoped he wasn’t just imagining that.

Graves moved his hand from Credence’s back, bringing it up over his shoulder, sliding it towards his neck until his hand was resting there. Credence’s breath caught. Graves put a little pressure on him, but not much.

“Up,” he said.

Credence obeyed, pushing himself up with his arms, so he was just kneeling. It was a little awkward because of how far his legs were spread, but he didn’t really notice that for more than a second. The motion changed the angle of Graves’s hand inside him, and he saw stars for a minute. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to hold himself steady, but Graves was behind him. He hadn’t noticed when Graves had joined him on the bed, but the man was there, one of his legs between Credence’s, close enough that Credence could lean back against him a bit instead of pitching back forwards. 

Graves kept his hand on Credence’s neck, though he moved it upwards, pushing the boy’s chin upwards and holding him there.

“Do you like being my whore?” he asked, softly. Credence could barely hear the question over his own pounding heart and ragged breathing.

Credence tried to nod, but Graves’s hand under his chin kept him from doing that; Graves had left his hand where it was on purpose.

“Yes,” Credence gasped.

“Yes what?” Graves prompted, his hand squeezing just a little. Credence could feel the way his pulse pounded in his throat, practically drumming against Graves’s hand.

“Yes, sir, I like it,” he said, and meant it.

“Try harder,” Graves said, and pulled his other hand out of Credence’s body.

Credence’s mind struggled with that, trying to think of the right answer but also wanting the sensation back. His hips moved against nothing; he didn’t really register Graves against him, also hard.

“I...I like being your whore, sir,” Credence whispered. This, too, felt like praying, or rather, confessing some secret sin. Credence had heard since he was small that he was damned anyway, but if this was damnation he was happy to take it.

Graves made a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan. He loosened his hand again and moved it back to Credence’s shoulder. “My perfect boy,” he whispered back, against Credence’s hair.

Credence couldn’t even begin to respond to that. How could he possibly be worthy of such a word as perfect?

Graves moved Credence back down to his hands and knees, then got directly between his legs. He positioned himself behind Credence and finally, _finally_ , pushed his cock inside the boy, slowly, deliberately, still holding back on purpose.

Credence moaned again and pressed back against Graves. This hurt, too, but by now he wanted it so bad he barely registered that. It didn’t hurt for long. Graves pulled back, just as slow, and pushed back in again. Credence couldn’t help but move his hips, wanting more, wanting the man to move _faster_.

“Please,” he said, the word barely more than a breath.

Graves didn’t answer him. Instead, he stilled completely, buried all the way inside the boy, holding Credence’s hips still.

He didn’t have to give any orders; Credence knew what he wanted.

“Please, sir, give me more. Please, fuck me, please.” He went on like that a little, his words strung together in barely-formed sentences in between breaths.

Graves, finally, didn’t ask any more of the boy, and gave him what he wanted, picking up the pace, fucking him in earnest. Credence moved to match his pace, his words turning into nonsense and then into wordless sound. 

Neither of them spoke again until Graves felt Credence falter to match pace, tightening around him. Then, he leaned down closer to make sure Credence heard him. His own voice was ragged now, too, with the effort of holding back for so long, watching his boy come undone. “Come for me, slut,” he ordered.

Credence couldn’t have disobeyed that order even if he’d wanted to, not now. He did exactly as Graves told him, collapsing down onto his elbows as his orgasm hit. Graves fucked him through it, and went for just a bit longer until he came, too. He stayed like that for a minute, giving both of them a chance to come down before he pulled out and stood. Credence let his legs collapse, too, after that, and lay there panting on the bed.

The boy half-registered Graves’s footsteps padding away, leaving him alone with his scattered thoughts. Eventually, the wizard returned.

“Credence,” Graves said.

Credence’s head had cleared somewhat. He pushed himself back up to his knees, then turned over to sit on the mattress, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. 

“Mr. Graves—” he started, but Graves interrupted him.

“Are you all right?” he asked. 

Credence nodded. “More than all right,” he answered, but he didn’t raise his eyes to meet Graves’s gaze. It was typical, and Graves didn’t make him this time.

Graves, who had fully dressed again before coming back to Credence, crouched down in front of the boy, sliding one hand up his thigh. “Are you certain?”

Credence nodded again. “I told you, it’s just...it’s—”

“Dirty?” Graves asked. He made a sound that was close to becoming a laugh. “I already told you how I feel about that.”

Credence shut his mouth and nodded.

“For now, though, why don’t you clean up?” Graves said, the barest hint of humour lingering in his words. He offered a towel to Credence, standing up again as he did so.

Credence reached out to take it, ignoring the heat he felt again, unsure if it was shame or desire. “Yes, Mr. Graves,” he said, almost reverently. Dirty or not, he’d be whatever Graves wanted him to be. It was better than anything he’d been before. He tried to let himself enjoy that, if only for a moment.


End file.
